Lustful Feelings
by Mistress of the Knight
Summary: Did anybody else feel that, for a supposedly ultra powerful demon, Lust was too easily vanquished?  Here's another take on what might have happened if things had gotten a little more out of control! Warning for sudden yet inevitable sex scenes!


**Disclaimer: **As if it needs to be said … no, I don't own any of the characters within and sadly no profit will be made from this story so hopefully there should be absolutely no point in suing me!

**AN** It's been bugging me for a while now that the Seven Deadly Sins were so easy to defeat in Season 3 Episode 1 (apologies for any errors, been a while since I watched that ep). What a wasted opportunity for us Dean fangirls! I admit that, having just gotten back from Amsterdam and a tour of the Red Light District, I was inspired to make this a little more um.. M rated than I have ever attempted before! You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Lustful Feelings<strong>

Dean felt the tendons in his neck pull into taut steel cables as he forced himself to remain standing stock still in the brown and dingy hallway. He heard the crashes resounding through the abandoned old house and tried to shut his mind to the bloody images of his brother and Bobby fighting demons without him.

Stick to the plan. The last minute, rather desperate plan they'd concocted after getting holed up at this abandoned farmhouse, with literally the hosts of hell on their tails. Dean took a breath then let it out in a rather bitter snort at the surreal nightmare that this latest job had devolved into. He could barely believe that he was standing here waiting to go toe to toe with one or more of the seven frickin' deadly sins!

He heard an inhuman bellow of rage and pain echo up from downstairs and took an involuntary step towards the staircase but rocked back as a slim figure swayed into sight. Dean's mouth quirked as his eyes travelled a slow journey down the curves of the buxom blonde, taking in the provocatively cocked hip and the suggestive smirk. It wasn't hard to tell which particular demon had infested this meat sack. Somehow he'd known that he'd end up dealing possibly his favourite of the vices that these particular demons had concentrated on. Still, it was a conversation opener.

"I suppose you're Lust" he murmured, shuffling back through a doorway into a dim and musty bedroom.

The girl sashayed forwards, oozing into his personal space until he could feel the heat radiating from the exposed skin of her bare shoulders and throat.

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be!" she murmured breathily, her lips parted into a moist pout that he couldn't seem to drag his eyes from.

Dean took another stumbling step backwards.

"Just stay back!" he barked, frowning at the tremor he heard in the command.

The girl's smirk grew wider as she ran a tongue over her lips.

"Or what?" she challenged.

Dean frowned, his thoughts scattered by the heat that had speared deep in his belly at the sight of that pink and glistening tongue tip.

"Good point!" he muttered rather breathlessly.

The demon took another step forwards, running soft fingers up Dean's upper arm, ghosting over the muscles of his shoulder. Dean shivered, feeling goose pimples break out in a line of fire in the wake of those fingers.

She leaned forward to breathe warm words against his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you – not yet." Dean felt a shudder pass down his body as the moist breath caressed his skin, causing the muscles in his stomach, and other parts below that, to contract violently. "Not unless you want me to!" she murmured with a coy smile.

He stared down into the ink black depths of her eyes. He felt an almost gravitational tug from the soulless voids that pulled him towards her almost as irresistibly as the iron grip of her clenched fingers over his neck.

She mashed her lips against his and his brain exploded, his senses swimming as he pressed himself closer against her, one hand dragged up to tangle in her long hair. He tightened his fist around the soft strands, holding her head firmly in place as his tongue snaked out to stab into the searing hot cavern of her mouth.

His body was on fire, almost vibrating with sensation. His jeans feeling more painfully tight than he'd ever felt before. Through the waves of desire that were clouding his mind, a little voice was muttering insistently. Something about a plan. An image flashed behind his closed eyelids, of a bathtub of water with strings of rosary beads floating like religious seaweed.

He shuffled backwards into the bathroom, pulling the lithe body with him, clamped to his own. He reached one hand behind him, fumbling for the shower curtain as he tensed himself to break away from the kiss. He took a breath as their lips parted for a second, then hesitated as his gaze locked once more with the glossy black eyes and saw amused awareness crinkling lines around the edges of those pits.

She took a step back from him, knocking his hand from the thin plastic sheet. With a violent tug she ripped the curtain from the rail. It slithered to the ground with a tinkle of twisted metal as she surveyed the trap with a confident smirk.

"So that was the plan, huh Champ?" She pressed her body against his hip, hooking one tightly jean clad leg around his calf. "If you're into water sports, you only had to say!"

Dean shook his head like a wet dog, trying to shake free of the muscle clenching tension that held him motionless. He managed to twist his body, preparing to lunge for her, hands raising to pull her face towards the water.

He froze as his eyes were drawn down by a movement of her hands, his mind going blank again as he watched her slim fingers flicking over the buttons of her tight white waistcoat, separating the layers of cloth to reveal a smooth expanse of creamy flesh. She let the smart and flirty combination corselet and blue tank top slip down her arms, revealing the delicate tracery of a white lace bra that cupped her full breasts like a lover's caress.

Dean felt his hands alter course without conscious volition, straying from his intended fisted grip on her hair to an open palmed glide over the sides of that soft lace.

He groaned, trying to cling to the last vestiges of coherent thought. He reached for that reassuring rush of rage fuelled adrenalin that had fuelled his fights against all the various nasties that he'd pitted himself against over the years. He felt the thump of blood through his veins that he normally used as percussion to violent action, but as his thumbs grazed over the hard nubs of her nipples and she bowed into his grip with a gasp, that blood seemed to be diverted to pool insistently at his throbbing crotch.

The Lust demon stared up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Now isn't this a more enjoyable way of getting me wet?" she purred.

Dean groaned, trying to fight the insistent urge to grind his aching pelvis against her body and felt her chuckle shiver beneath his trembling palms.

"Come on, Dean." She whispered throatily "You know this isn't a fight you want to win."

She took a step forward into the cage of his arms, pressing her hips against his and pressing one knee insistently between the muscles of his thighs.

Dean felt the unbearable flood of sensation building where her leg rubbed against him wash away his resistance like a raging river over a pitiful sand barrier. He stumbled back mindlessly as she raised a flat palm to his chest to push him firmly away from the bath.

She took a step back, reaching for his hands and pulling him in a wide circle as she stalked back towards the old sagging bed in the room beyond. Dean was dragged after her, step by step, feeling like he was being pulled along behind her by his throbbing penis rather than the tight grasp she had on his hands.

She paused in front of the bed, pulling his thick royal blue over shirt down over his shoulders until it pinned his arms behind his back in a straight jacket of starched cotton. She left him like that as she pressed her body against his, flattening her breasts against his chest, standing on tip-toe to rub her nipples against the hard nubs of his own, outlined beneath the thin cotton of his t-shirt. She reached a hand down to clutch at the hard ridge of his cock, straining against the tight denim of his jeans.

"Hmmm!" she purred. "Seems like you're more of a lover than a fighter after all!" she smirked, digging her nails into the fabric around the edges of the long bulge.

Dean tightened his jaw, feeling a flash of fury burn through the smothering blanket of lust.

"Fuck you!" he ground out, jerking his body a few inches away from her grasp.

She just laughed, a throaty chuckle that sent shivers of pure sensation down his spine.

"Oh what a good idea!" she crooned, pushing him suddenly with both hands flat against his chest until he lost his balance, toppling backwards onto the bed behind them.

A cloud of dust rose up from the old, musty blankets as he landed. The ancient bed creaked alarmingly as the demon climbed onto it, kneeling astride Dean's legs as she crawled forward to grind her sex down onto his.

He gasped, feeling the muscles of his arms become as flexible and responsive as putty as she finished peeling the shirt off and raised them above his head. She pulled the hem of his t-shirt up over his stomach, bending her head to trace her lips in a hot, wet trail over the ridges of muscles of his abdomen.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of that obsidian leering gaze, surrendering himself to the sensation of the feather light trail of the fabric as it was pulled up over his chest and face. His felt the muscles of his chest contract in a violent shiver as the cool air hit his perspiration slick skin.

"Ah, poor baby! You cold?"

He felt the words breeze over his ribs.

"From what I hear you have a very warm place reserved for you down below … but until then, let's see what I can do to help." His eyes flashed open as he felt a warm weight press down on his chest.

The demon had stripped off her bra and his eyes travelled down to where her generous breasts were crushed against him. Hypnotic flickers of light and shadows flickered over the graceful line of her spine as she arched her hips, her fingers darting down between their bodies.

He let out a soft groan as her felt long fingers flick over his flies, but the hiss of a sliding zip didn't bring any release of the unbearable pressure on his groin. Instead, he felt a delicious friction as with a sensual wriggle of her hips, the girl sitting astride him eased the tight denim of her own jeans down the long tanned length of her thighs.

He craned his neck upwards to focus on where their lower bodies entwined, feeling his breath catch in his chest at the sight of the dark thatch of pubic hair nestled against is lower belly. He should have known that Lust wouldn't wear underwear.

She sat back on her heels, arching her back until her breasts jutted out proudly above him. She glanced down and started to ease the button of Dean's jeans open, pausing to slide her fingers through the v of her hair to press scarlet tipped fingers into her sex with a moan.

Coral pink lips parted in a sly smile as she looked down at her fingers.

"You caught me." She chuckled. "This shell was previously a brunette. It was one of many things I had to change in order to have a little fun."

She shuffled backwards, dragging Dean's jeans and boxers with her and Dean found his hips arching off of the bed without conscious thought, allowing her easier access He gasped as his cock sprang free. He was painfully erect, beads of pre-come oozing from the swollen purplish glans.

The blonde left his pants tangled around his knees to lean forward to flick her tongue over the tip, tasting him with a long hum of pleasure that shivered down his length, making his cock twitch like a living thing.

"Did you know" she began in a tone of light conversation, running her nails lightly along his shaft, "that before I got hold of her, this body was a virgin." She snorted delicately, flicking a finger over the head of his penis, watching in almost reptilian fascination as it bobbed before her, listening to Dean's half suppressed gasp.

"I mean really, twenty-six years old and never been fucked."

She raised herself onto her knees, the muscles of her long thighs taught as she shuffled forward to position herself poised over his straining cock. He blinked, trying to drag his attention from the heat radiating from her sex, hovering just an inch above his own.

"She came from a very religious family you see." She continued in an almost disinterested tone, lowering herself to rub her pussy lips over his tip, smearing him with her glistening juices. "She was supposed to be saving herself for that special someone!" her tone became mocking as she leant forward to pinch one of his nipples savagely between finger and thumb. The stab of pain shot in a line of fire straight to his crotch, causing him to gasp and his hips to buck upwards, trying to spear that wet heat hovering enticingly above him.

She arched upwards with a teasing tut. "Now, now! Patience is a virtue!" she cooed. "I promise you that before I'm done with you you'll have violated this poor sweet body in ways that will make the girl inside scream in silent torment." She smirked down into his shadowed and anguished eyes. "Unless of course you want me to stop?" she asked lightly, trailing her fingers down over the tensed muscles of his chest. "You like saving people, don't you Dean" she murmured, eyelids sliding down to gaze at him through shadowed half crescents. She gave a predatory smirk. "Don't you want to save this virtuous young girl's innocence?" She laughed, low and soft. "Or at least what little I've left her!"

Dean gritted his teeth, clenching his fists into harsh wool of the old blankets as he fought to free his mind from the sensations and needs coursing through his body.

"Don't!" he ground out huskily, his voice a barely audible growl. He gasped a whispered "Stop!" as her fingers curled around his balls, squeezing gently until he felt he was about to explode.

"Don't stop?" She queried, her voice dark with vicious amusement. "Oh lover, I never intended to!"

With that, she sunk down slowly onto his cock and his world contracted into the feeling of hot wetness, squeezing his length in an explosion of ecstasy.

He groaned, feeling the muscles of his stomach contract as he pushed his hips upwards, meeting her thrust, powerless to resist the need to go further, deeper.

He reached up a hand to grip one of the bouncing breasts above him in an urgent fist.

There was an embarrassed cough from behind them and Dean dragged his eyes from the smooth curves of almond flesh to look beyond to the doorway.

He saw the tall, dark shape of his brother hovering in the doorway with a rather disconcerted frown and spots of high colour staining his cheekbones. He hesitated, eyes, flicking from the scene to fix themselves firmly on the ceiling above the pair on the bed.

"Um, should I come back later…?" he asked unsteadily, a trace of a smirk present in his tone.

The demon paused in her gyrations, twisting her upper body in a nimble spiral to fix her dark gaze on Sam.

"Well, well, well." She purred. "If it isn't the other one!" She fixed him with a sultry smile and Dean could see his brother's muscles locking into immobility. "Don't go!" she continued smokily. "I'm all for family activities."

She raised a long smooth arm, beckoning him with a scarlet tipped finger.

"Come and join us! You can help in debasing this young body. Have you ever indulged in a spot of buggery?" Her lips stretched wider into an evil grin. "Or maybe I could tempt you into something a little less conventional!"

She trailed a finger up Dean's chest again, flicking it up into another encouraging beckon.

"Come on!" she murmured, her voice gently mocking "Don't tell me you've never thought about it, as close as I've heard you two are!"

Dean felt a wave of fury burn through the haze of desire cloying his senses, staring up in alarm at the dazed look clouding his brother's hazel eyes. He saw his brother take a stumbling step into the room and the wave of adrenalin from the wash of panic leant strength to his previously pliable muscles.

He reached up and grabbed the woman on top of him by the shoulders, pulling her off of him and throwing her sideways onto the bed. She spat in furious frustration, pushing herself up onto hands and knees as she twisted to spear him with a dark glare.

He swung around, grabbing the curves in front of the soft swell of her buttocks, fingers digging in behind the ridge of her hip bones. He pulled himself up and drove into her, hard and fast, causing her to gasp and her black eyes to drift shut on a wave of pleasure.

He kept pounding, deeper and with more force, pulling her hips backwards against him violently to meet every thrust. He looked up, his jaw firm, to see his brother shaking his head, face white and eyes screwed shut. He was gripping the doorframe in a white knuckled grip.

"Don't just stand there, you prat!" Dean barked in a strained voice. "I'm not the only one who should be getting exorcised here!"

Sam straightened his spine, his eyes meeting his brother's with a disconcerted nod.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..." he started hesitantly, his voice gaining strength with every word of the familiar chant.

Dean felt the body beneath his tense into rigidity, shudders rippling through it in a way that he couldn't help but be intensely aware of. His mind screamed at him to stop as he heard the agonised scream rip through the girl beneath him, her head thrashing from side to side and her breast swinging wildly, but his body drove him onwards as he teetered on the edge of orgasm.

He was vaguely aware of his brother shouting the final words of the incantation. The demon gave a final excruciated screech before a stream of black tar-like smoke exploded from her mouth. At the same instant, Dean felt himself explode, shooting streams of white hot spunk deep into the dark cavern surrounding him.

He slipped out of the suddenly limp body, collapsing forward over the sweaty back in front of him. He watched the oily streamers of vapour disappear, bubbling and worming their way down through the gaps in the cracked floorboards. He pressed his hand to the column of the pale throat beneath him, worming his fingers beneath the large clunky gold disc of her necklace, traced with occult symbols. He felt a faint pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, before unconsciously wiping his fingertips on the dirty coverlet.

He collapsed backwards onto the old pillows, watching the dust explode upwards in a cloud before settling in a fine layer of grime over his naked chest. He closed his eyes with a shudder.

"Dean? You okay, man?" he heard his brother whisper uncertainly.

"Just peachy!" he responded automatically. He felt Sam's concerned gaze rest on him but refused to meet it. He tried for a reassuring smile but felt as it if came out as more of a pained grimace. "Nothing a few dozen showers won't fix." he muttered, not sure who he was trying to convince.


End file.
